


Tough Times

by Malum



Series: 5 Seconds of parents [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum were a odd couple. Michael was a loud Alpha and Calum was a quiet omega. </p><p>This story does contain Mpreg. Please don't read if you have a problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Times

No one ever thought Michael and Calum would happen. Michael was a alpha who was too loud and focused on video games. Calum was the quiet Omega that was found playing sports more often that not. Calum wasn’t very good at school, football was his strong point. Michael was great at school but he didn’t care about it. He cared about his video games and music, which was how he first met Calum. They had been in music class and everyone was assigned a group. Michael, Luke, Ashton and Calum were all put together. It was weird for Michael, seeming as he was the only Alpha in the group. He was normally placed in a group with another Alpha, because he didn’t seem like the dominant of an Alpha. He wasn’t dominant to those Alpha’s one because he wasn’t mated and two because he always was a weaker Alpha. When he met Calum it all changed though, he couldn’t believe he was in a class with such a beautiful omega for that time and had never noticed. Calum was perfect, he had deep brown eyes that Michael felt could see right into his soul. His sun kissed tan skin, and dark curly hair was one of the best things about him along with his pouty lips. And that was only his appearance, He was so shy and timid until you got him to talk. Then, he had this loud crazy personality and this dream of being in a band. 

When Calum first met Michael he was amazed, sure he had seen the Alpha around before but never like this. He had deep green eyes, the color of grass. His lips were so pouty and kissable, that Calum felt like he was going to go into heat right then. It did happen, he went into his first heat the next day. 

When Michael was 15, they knotted for the first time. Calum could barely handle it, and could hardly walk for almost a week after wards. Even though their parents were accepting they still didn’t think the two should be knotting at such a young age. 

When Calum was 16 the band started to take off. A British band called One Direction took notice of them and they toured together. Of course it was a bit difficult, with Calum and Michael being the only mated couple with another band of just 5 Alpha’s. They respected Michael and Calum being bonded, but it still created problem’s when Calum went into heat. 

While on the world tour with One Direction, something happened. When a Omega and a alpha Knot during a certain time, the Omega is capable of falling pregnant with the Alpha’s child. Of course it couldn’t have been a worse time. It made Michael go extremely protective to the point where he had a hard time letting Calum meet the fans. It wasn’t because he didn’t trust them, the fans were like family to Michael but he was to worried about Calum. Playing shows soon became difficult for Calum. His stomach was growing at a alarming rate and it was leaving him terrified. Not only was this their first child but seeming as he was still in his first Trimester his stomach shouldn’t have been growing that fast. It could have been a good thing or a bad thing, if the two mating where a true mate the Omega could fall pregnant with as many as eight children at one time, or it could mean that the egg wasn’t fertilized inside the uterus which would end up a painful death for the baby and inability to have eggs be fertilized. The morning sickness Calum could handle pretty well, it was probably because he was already a very peculiar eater and wouldn’t eat most things. Once Calum finally convinced Michael that the doctor was not a invasion of their privacy, Calum was forced to go see them. While they were still on tour this was difficult, espically with the fact that they hadn’t told any of the fans about it. It wasn’t that they didn’t want them to know, Calum was just very confused and not to mention hormonal. The doctor had said it had to do with the fact that Calum was carrying not one but three babies inside of him. It made everything difficult and Calum was limited to the amount of things he could do. Like playing shows for instance, he wasn’t allowed to play the full show. Michael insisted that it would made him too tired and could hurt the babies. Calum couldn’t bring it in himself to disagree. Everything was making him tired, even though it was normally for a pregnancy with triplet’s he still tried to take things easy. Tour ended in his second trimester, although he easily looked like he was near the middle of his third. Calum felt terrible all the time, his skin was all stretched, he had developed breasts and the worst part was easily walking. Calum could barely move and was too heavy for Michael to carry. The triplets were pushing on his bladder and everything hurt. His ankles were swollen from trying to get to around and a 5 minuets  walk easily took him 20 to 30 minutes. Their was almost no position Calum could be in that was comfortable, and the fact Michael and Calum didn’t have their own house made this worse. Michael still lived with his parents and Calum lived with his. It was almost too much for the two to handle but Luke and Ashton were always trying to help. Other than Michael and the doctor, Ashton probably helped the most. He would try to make it easier by always helping support Calum seeing as the poor omega could hardly stand on his own. Eventually Michael had to move all of Calum’s stuff into the house his Grandma used to occupy. She no longer lived their and it was a nostalgic place for the two boys seeming as practice for the band used to be held there. Michael took care of him while on bed rest, and the two shopped for baby items. Everyone in a while Calum would have to go out in public which he absolute despised. It wasn’t because he was ashamed on his belly, it was because he could barely find anything that fit and the tabloids were obsessed with the two. They always claimed that they were such a young couple to be expected triplets and questioning if it would tear the band apart. The only thing Calum could really wear were loose dresses. Any type of pants wouldn’t fit and their was nothing Calum despised more than the breast’s he had developed. He went from being completely bare to Double D’s. 

Calum didn’t make it the full time, at 36 weeks he had a C-section. They said that his stomach had grown large enough and that the babies were fully developed. Elsie Marie Clifford, Russel Thomas Clifford and Hallie Jacklyn Clifford were born. The tabloids wouldn’t leave any of the family alone. Their were constant complains that since Michael had his children he wouldn’t want Calum anymore. That wasn’t the case, although touring was put off for a while by the time they were at 8 month’s old 5 Seconds of Summer were back on tour. Of course it wasn’t a very long tour seeing as Luke had fallen pregnant. 


End file.
